Glomp
by awintea
Summary: eijiryo // Eiji glomps Ryoma, which triggers a whole chain of events, which ends with a glomp // oneshot.


**Glomp**

An EijiRyo oneshot requested by a friend of mine. Please excuse my bad naming sense... I couldn't think of a better title for this. xD

Nope, don't own PoT, and never will, unless I become as rich as Atobe. (Which is never ever going to happen.)

**x Glomp** x Swearing!Ryoma, must have EijiRyo, with glomping as the main theme.

Echizen Ryoma was having a horrible morning as he walked up to the Seigaku gates.

First of all, Momo had called him last minute to say that he couldn't pick him up that day because he had some sort of activity. By the time Momo had called, it was _very_ late. And Ryoma had had to skip breakfast and literally sprint the whole way from his house to the school.

Then, halfway to the school, he realized that he had left his English homework at home. Even though his English teacher knew that Ryoma already knew all the stuff he was teaching, the huge pile of homework that he had done the night before was supposed to be handed in to be marked.

So Ryoma sprinted all the way back to his house, and all the way to Seishun Gakuen Middle School, with his tennis bag and his schoolbag containing his homework.

Needless to say, Ryoma wasn't feeling his best when he walked through the gates.

'O- CHI- BI!'

Ryoma was knocked to the ground as Eiji glomped him forcibly. Normally, such a glomp would not have even moved Ryoma, but he had sprinted from his house to halfway to the school to his house to the school, so he was _very_ tired. And rather unstable on his feet.

Before Ryoma hit the ground though, his tennis bag fell in front of him, making a rather hard cushion for his fall. There was a deafening 'crack' as Ryoma felt a racquet break beneath him.

As all of this happened, Eiji was still on top of Ryoma.

x

Eiji looked at Ryoma warily, and slowly pulled himself up. He said tentatively, 'Ochibi...'

Ryoma got himself up and picked up his tennis bag. Opening it, he held it up so that the opening was at the bottom and a Yonex racquet split at the handle fell out.

'Um, ochibi-' Eiji said, but stopped at seeing the murderous glare from the first year's golden eyes.

Ryoma put the remains of his racquet back in his tennis bag and continued walking to the tennis court.

Eiji watched for a moment as Ryoma walked away, and then shouted, 'Hoi! Ochibi! Wait!'

x

'Oishi! Help me help me help me help me!' A frantic Eiji ran up to his doubles partner, who looked at him concernedly.

'What's wrong, Eiji?' Oishi asked.

Eiji pointed at Ryoma, who was sitting on a bench, drinking grape Ponta. He whispered (in a rather audible tone), 'I was giving ochibi a hug when I saw him earlier, and then he fell and he hit his racquet which broke and now he's angry at me nya!'

Oishi frowned. 'Eiji, you broke Echizen's racquet?'

'It was an accident! I didn't think that ochibi would fall over! I hugged him tons of times and he never fell over before!'

'But you shouldn't have hugged him when he wasn't expecting it, Eiji,' Oishi reprimanded. He glanced over worriedly at their youngest regular, who was playing a vicious practice match with Momo (whose activity had, by then, been finished) presumably with one of his other racquets.

Eiji pouted, and replied, 'But ochibi wouldn't let me hug him if he _was_ expecting it!' He looked over in Ryoma's direction as well. Ryoma was beating Momo hands down.

'78 percent chance that Echizen's tennis improves when irritated with Eiji.' Inui suddenly appeared in between the Golden pair, making them both involuntarily step back.

'Wah! Inui! Don't do that!' Eiji exclaimed, but Inui simply took out his notebook and started writing more.

Oishi looked at Inui curiously. 'Echizen plays better when Eiji annoys him?'

Over at the court, their game had already finished, and Ryoma was returning to the bench and his grape Ponta.

Inui nodded. 'I'm not entirely sure yet, but the date trend shows that Echizen seems to play more seriously after Eiji bothers him, but usually not to this extent. But after hearing about what Eiji did, Echizen's sudden improvement makes more sense.'

Eiji cocked his head. 'Ochibi plays better if I annoy him?' Then maybe whatever Eiji was doing was a good thing after all...

Inui continued, 'But then after the temporary progress in his tennis skills, they fall back down to slightly lower than before. There is a 94 percent chance that this is because Echizen gets distracted by Eiji.'

Before Eiji or Oishi could respond though, Tezuka shouted, 'Eiji! Oishi! Inui! Stop talking. Five laps!'

x

As Ryoma lay down outside at lunch by himself, he wondered how the day could get any worse.

During English class, the teacher said that he decided that he wouldn't take in the _homework that Ryoma had run all the way home to get_ because so many people forgot. Instead, they were going to do _skits_.

Then, he hadn't brought a lunch. Or enough money for lunch. He refused offers from people who wanted to share lunches, and went outside where nobody would bother him.

He took out his can of grape Ponta. At least there was nothing wrong with his _Ponta_, so his day wasn't that bad. He opened it and put it to his lips, about to take a sip when...

'Ochibi! Ochibi! I'm sorry about your racquet nya!' Eiji ran over, spotting Ryoma. Unfortunately, he did not spot the rather large root sticking out from the ground, and toppled over. On top of Ryoma. Knocking the grape Ponta out of Ryoma's hands.

x

Eiji was very glad that glares weren't fatal.

'...Get off of me, sempai,' Ryoma said quietly.

Eiji immediately complied, removing his hands from beside Ryoma's head. He sat up, and looked at the purple Ponta stain on Ryoma's cap. He got up, and offered a hand to Ryoma.

Ryoma pulled himself up. Eiji tried to apologize again. 'I'm sorry, ochibi! I hadn't meant to-'

'Kikumaru-sempai.' Ryoma glared at Eiji. 'You're annoying.'

Eiji, feeling the intense glare on him, said quickly, 'I'll... I'm sorry. I'll get that hat cleaned for you.' Eiji made a motion to grab the hat, but Ryoma stopped it.

'I'll do that myself.'

Ryoma left the scene, the opened and empty Ponta can laying on the ground, forgotten. Eiji blinked a few times, and was surprised to find the tears leaking out.

x

Practice was finally over. It had been exhausting; they had run so many laps. Eiji was walking back when he spotted his favourite capped kouhai. He was about to run up and glomp him when he remembered the morning's events.

He walked up to Ryoma slowly, and said, 'Ochibi? I'm sorry.'

Ryoma didn't answer. Eiji walked alongside Ryoma, and noticed that the purple stain was still there. He tried to make conversation. 'Is Momo busy again? You know, ochibi, if you don't wash the Ponta out of your hat right away, it'll stain.'

Still no reply.

'I'm sorry, ochibi! I didn't mean to break your racquet! I'm really really sorry! I'll treat you to burgers!'

No response.

Eiji tugged on Ryoma's schoolbag, trying to catch his attention. 'I'll treat you to burgers, ochibi! Or anything!'

Ryoma had no reaction.

'Ochibi!' Eiji pulled harder on Ryoma's schoolbag, and then, the strap ripped through. Ryoma's schoolbag hit the ground and his textbooks and homework spilled onto the floor.

Ryoma snapped.

x

'Leave me _alone_, Kikumaru-sempai!' He shouted, surprising even himself. Ryoma couldn't stop now, even after seeing Eiji's hurt face.

'You always bother me and hug me, like you do everyone else! And after Oishi tells you clearly that I play better with _you_ there you _still_ don't get the hint! And Inui too! That's all you do! You talk and you talk but you don't ever _listen_! Pay attention to _me,_ dammit!'

Ryoma took a deep breath. Eiji stared at him, shocked. Ryoma looked away awkwardly, and started stuffing his school material back into his bag rapidly, hoping to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Eiji put out a hand to help, but Ryoma pushed it away. He picked up his schoolbag by the broken strap and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go _somewhere_. Anywhere that _he_ wasn't.

x

Eiji stood in the middle of the street, ignoring the glances and whispers around him. Was he really that much of a bother? Did he talk too much? Did he not pay enough attention to others? So what if Ryoma played better after Eiji annoyed him? What hint? What had Ryoma been talking about?

All Eiji could remember clearly was the glare that Ryoma's golden eyes had given him so angrily.

_Pay attention to me,__ dammit!_

And then Eiji understood, his face flushing a pale pink.

As he ran off after Ryoma, he wondered about how long Ryoma had had a crush on him.

x

Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta, staring at the empty street tennis court. He hadn't expected it to be empty, but it was a welcome surprise. He didn't really want to talk to anyone anyway.

Damn Eiji for breaking his racquet and staining his cap. That racquet had cost a whole lot of money, and the stain wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

Ryoma took another sip.

It would have been fine if Eiji hadn't hugged him so _tightly_ from behind when Ryoma hadn't been expecting it. Than none of these things would have happened in the first place.

Ryoma took a gulp from his Ponta.

And then Eiji just _had_ to show up and bother him again and _break his schoolbag_. And then Ryoma had gotten angry and yelled.

Ryoma took another large gulp.

Eiji had looked very hurt and bewildered when Ryoma was yelling. It wasn't _his_ fault that Eiji was so _oblivious_. After Oishi and Inui had basically told Eiji that Ryoma had a _crush_ on him...

Ryoma flushed slightly and drank yet another mouthful of Ponta.

'Ochibi!'

Ryoma turned around to see Kikumaru Eiji running towards him.

Ryoma put the Ponta can to his mouth. It was empty.

x

'Ochibi!' Eiji stopped in front of Ryoma, panting.

Ryoma looked up.

'I'm...sorry. For _everything_.'

Ryoma shrugged in a nonchalant manner, and got up. He needed to leave. To get away. He started heading for the street...

'Ryoma.'

At first, Ryoma didn't notice, and continued walking. But after a few more steps, he turned around slowly to face Eiji. Ryoma waited, to see if he had heard correctly.

Eiji walked towards him. 'Ryoma.' Eiji took his arms and wrapped them around Ryoma, for once, around his front instead of his back. Eiji waited a second, scared that Ryoma might push him away again or glare again with his accusing golden eyes. Then, he hugged tighter, and said, his voice muffled, 'I like you too, ochibi.'

Ryoma didn't move, not sure of what to do. He awkwardly returned the hug. Then, he felt his shoulder getting wet.

'Kikumaru-sempai, are you crying?'

Eiji replied quietly, 'I was so scared. At that moment, when you glared at me. I thought ... you really hated me, Ryoma.'

Ryoma stood there uncomfortably, not sure of what to do.

Eiji pulled away, and gave Ryoma a small smile. 'I promise I'll pay attention to you more nya!'

Ryoma stared back, and noticed the tear still dripping down Eiji's face. He raised his hand slowly, and brushed it off.

The two of them stood in front of each other, their faces dangerously close...

And Ryoma closed that gap, confirming everything with a kiss.** x owari**

**x omake**

As Eiji ran into the tennis court cheerfully and bubbly as usual, Oishi said with a smile, 'I trust that you and Echizen solved your problem then?'

Eiji grinned and nodded. Spotting his favourite kouhai, he ran over and glomped him from the back.

'Eiji-sempai! Get off of me!'

Oishi watched the two with amusement. Some people never changed.

**x x x**

How was it? Reviews will be welcomed with love, and flames and concrit even more so. - awinchan


End file.
